


And I Run From Wolves

by sheronthekitty



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Everyone is a wolf-shifter, Gore, Multi, Violence, Wolf!Ray, Wolfshifter! AU, aka cant transform, he's stuck as a wolf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 01:29:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11818356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheronthekitty/pseuds/sheronthekitty
Summary: Gavin's 7 when he's attacked by wolves. He now is a wolf-shifter, or werewolf if you'd prefer.  After his attempted murder, he runs away, ending up in Achievement City, Texas. Unlike its name, however, it is not a city, rather a rural township, surrounded by miles of forest.Werewolves, contrary to popular belief, do not transform during the full moon. They transform when the weather becomes cold.





	And I Run From Wolves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whalehuntingboyfriends](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whalehuntingboyfriends/gifts).



> I know, I know, I have other things to work on, mainly Fly Like A Bird. For that one, I'm completely stumped of where I want to go, so it's on hiatus for now.
> 
> This is something I've had ideas for since 2014, and I attempted a few times to make a story based off of it, Wolf-Shifter with 1,300 words and 2 chapters, and The Bear and the Wolf, with 600 words and 1 chapter. I do not recommend you read it if you value your eyes.
> 
> This first chapter is going to be it for a while, until I stockpile more, so sorry. It shouldn't take too long, but who knows, depression is a bitch and school is starting in less than a month.
> 
>  
> 
> WHB:  
> While I didn't write this for you specifically, you have inspired me to write this. Your fics are so amazing and so well written I though I'd dedicate something to you, as a "thank you" for all you've done.
> 
>  
> 
> Chapter warnings:  
> Violence, Child Abuse, Attempted Murder

He was seven when he was attacked. His family and he had just moved to Vermont, and it was his first time seeing real snow. Not a light dusting immediately turned to slush, no, this was at least three feet deep, white and fluffy, prestine. He had asked to go out in the backyard, and his parents agreed, as long as he didn’t go too far into the woods, as long as he could still see the house.

He had bundled up in his new winter jacket, his favorite green scarf, and his mittens, and trudged out into the still falling snow. He was amazed, to say the least. He had never seen so much snow in one place! He ran around, making snow angels and having a good time.

He had just stepped into the woods- the snow was thinner here, really only in piles underneath open spots- when he heard something. He quieted, coming to a stop, and looked around. He didn’t see anything, however, and he continued on. But soon he heard it again, what sounded like feet on the forest floor, and he glanced around once more. Once again, he saw nothing, and decided it was either his imagination, or some little critter finding shelter.

The third time he heard it, he froze in terror. It wasn’t one set of footsteps now, it was many. And he could hear heavy panting behind him. He turned slowly, eyes scanning the underbrush, and that’s when he saw them. A pack of wolves. His heart leapt into his throat.

He took a step back, then another, and another. The pack of wolves kept in pace with him, neither backing away nor coming closer. He was aware of his own breath, ragged and afraid, and his heart beating against the confines of his ribs, as well as the movement of the wolves, the way they fanned around him, moving as one being.

He ran. It was a mistake. The wolves gave chase, easily catching up to him and nipping at his heels, hot, heavy breaths not faltering. He tripped, and they were on top of him instantly, tearing up his coat, ripping into his flesh like it was butter. The snow around him turned red as blood poured out of his wounds. He was crying, his tears burning trails against his frigid face, and a scream tore from his throat, being cut short as one of the wolves dug into his side.

As sudden as it started, it ended, and the wolves fled, leaving him bloody and broken, staring up at the gray sky.

His name is Gavin Free, and he was attacked by wolves.

And he lived  
He ended up in the hospital for almost a month before being released. His parents kept him updated with news on how the hunt for the feral dogs went. That’s what he was told they were, feral dogs. Coyotes were too afraid of people to attack that close to a neighborhood and wolves were extinct in the state. People laughed at him and called him confused when he tried to defend himself and say that yes, they were wolves. No, they were not dogs or coyotes.

The hunt was given up on come that summer. There were no signs of any canines in the area, other than pet dogs, in large enough numbers to do that amount of damage to a human. Gavin’s parents were angry, they wanted to find what had attacked their child and kill it. Gavin didn’t want it to be killed. He didn’t dare say this out loud, however.

When he was released from the hospital, his parents kept him indoors and home from school, afraid he’d get hurt. Gavin didn’t mind. He quite liked being able to stay at home and read as much as he liked. It got boring after a while, though, and he longed to head out into the woods again. Even after what happened, he wasn’t afraid of the woods, nor the creatures in it.

His parents forbade him from entering the woods again, though. It was a good thing too.

\--  
It wasn’t until the next year that he changed. The first day a true cold-spell came around. He had awoken with a pounding headache. In fact, his entire body ached, a bone deep pain, radiating through his body. He had walked down the stairs, and someone must had left a window open over night because it was freezing.

As soon as he stepped onto the bottom step, he crumpled, curled up into a ball. His body felt like it was on fire. He whimpered as his body tensed, his bones cracking and breaking. His breaths came out in heavy, shaking pants, and he clenched his jaw, screwing his eyes shut. His parents must of heard him fall as they ran down the hall.

His mother screamed in horror, and Gavin wondered why. He opened his eyes and looked at his mother. The last thing he saw before he passed out was her terrified eyes.

He awoke to being pelted with burning water, and he whimpered, curling in on himself. He was shaking, and he hurt everywhere. He was naked, he could tell that much, and he was in the bathtub, but why. Had he passed out in the shower?

“-e’s aw--e,” someone said, but it felt as if he was under the ocean, a deafening roar thundering in his eardrums.

“G--, -hat hap---ed t- -im?” This voice was female, he could tell. Gavin forced his eyes open and he looked at his mother.

“What happened?” He whispered, voice cracking.

His mother gave a sharp glance at her husband, who stared back. Gavin furrowed his eyebrows, reaching out to touch his mother’s hand which was resting on the side of the tub. She let out a little scream and lurched back, holding her hand to her chest. He must of looked as confused as he felt because she stammered, “I-you- its not… its not you, honey,” but it wasn’t convincing.

“Dad?” He turned towards his father, but the man wouldn’t look at him, instead glaring at the wall.

“You’re a monster,” he finally said, turning towards Gavin with anger blazing in his eyes. His mother gasped and his father yelled, “It’s true! He’s a beast! He’s not our son anymore!”

“What- what do you mean?” Gavin asked, voice small. “A monster? What do you mean ‘monster’?”

His father pointed his finger at Gavin, and replied in a low voice, “you changed into a wolf, boy. You’re not human anymore.” Gavin almost laughed, thinking it was a joke, but the look on his parents faces told him it wasn’t.

His father turned to his mother, and muttered, “you know what we have to do.” His mother’s eyes widened, but she nodded, looking away from Gavin. His father then turned to the counter, and grabbed a knife that Gavin hadn’t noticed sitting there.

Gavin’s heart stopped beating for a moment, before starting up somewhere in his stomach. His father turned to him, and he pressed his back against the wall, curling in on himself. His father reached forward and grabbed his arm, and Gavin struggled, trying to pull his arm back, but couldn’t break the hold of the stronger man.

Gavin screamed as the tip of the knife dug into his wrist, blood instantly bubbling up and pouring down his arm. He thrashed and tried to his his father, but he let go of Gavin’s arm and grabbed the other one, slashing the knife against that wrist too.

Gavin kicked his father in the face and got up, hugging his arms against his body, and quickly jumped the edge of the bathtub and ran out of the bathroom, down the steps, and out the back door. He threw it open, and the cold air hit him, making his hair stand up. He staggered down the steps and into the yard, body changing as he moved.

He landed on all four paws and took off, tail tucked between his legs, into the woods, disappearing in the trees.

**Author's Note:**

> Edit;  
> Have questions/fanart/comments you don't want to post here, or want to ask for headcanons? head over to my Tumblr!  
> http://ornithogalum-umbellatum.tumblr.com
> 
> I also did the main characters (and ray)'s designs for their wolf-forms!  
> https://sta.sh/211dt3aoxva7


End file.
